1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus capable of wireless communication, an imaging method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of technology for data communication between imaging apparatuses (cameras) such as digital still cameras or video cameras, a technology is known in which a light-emitting section included in one camera is imaged by another camera, and a light-emitting pattern emitted from the light-emitting section of the one camera is detected in the image captured by the other camera, whereby data communication (visible-light communication) is performed between them (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-019936).